Forgotten
by etcetra101
Summary: Based off o the episode 127 what happens when everyone else disappears, and Lucy is left with no memory of it only the words "Remeber them" written on her arm? Slight nalu and maybe other pairings.


**(This Fanfic is based off of episode 127 when Lucy turns invisible, what happens when everyone turns invisible at the end of the episode?)  
**  
Lucy sighed, relieved to be back to normal. Being invisible had been for a moment but when everyone forgot her she could hardly stand it. Lucy was excited, but felt her stomach drop when the bottle containing the magic ointment flew and covered all of her guild members.  
One by one they all quickly turned invisible, an invisible riot breaking out among them all. Lucy stood stiff panicking as she questioned what to do. "Oy! Everyone calm down!" She shouted over the noise. She did her best to remain calm as she carefully thought about what was going to happen.  
"Just remain calm as I think of something!" She said, she could feel sweat trickling down her back as she stood in front of everyone, their unseen eyes staring at her. Lucy's mind drew a blank no ideas came to her. "I've got it!" She shouted running back behind the counter in their shabby guild. She grabbed a big bucket and filled it to the brim with water.  
"Natsu!" She called. "Grab something so I can find where you are." She said very simply. Natsu did as he was told and lifted up a chair off the ground, oblivious to what his companion was going to do.  
Lucy came over and reached out at him, touching his shoulder she worked her way up to his neck, then to his head. Grabbing a hold of his head she lifted the bucket and shoved his head in. If Natsu hadn't been invisible, she would have died laughing at his expression his eyes had widened his mouth wide open as his head submerged.  
He shot right back out of the water in an instant sputtering as he spit the water out. "Lucy ! What the hell?!" His invisible glare not affecting her. Lucy shrugged as she walked over towards the other guild members with the still very full bucket.  
"Oy, Oy!" Gray said as he already predicted Lucy's actions hoping to stop her. It didn't work lucy flung the water on them.  
"LUCY!" They shouted angrily as a chill filled them from their now fairly wet clothes.  
Lucy creased her eyebrows in thought. "Hmmm, Guess that didn't work." She stood thinking as her guild members stood gaping at her. Erza herself a little amused at the situation soon lost her smile as she realized the ending of the situation if something wasn't done.  
"Lucy," She said her serious tone echoing from her invisible spot in the guild, "How long were you invisible before we forgot about you?" a gasp ran through the guild, as everyone realised what Erza was getting at.  
Lucy's serious expression turned to horror as she thought about the outcome. "I-I think it was maybe about an hour." Lucy looked towards her invisible friends in desperation. "You don't think it will happen to you guys will it?"  
The guild was silent as they all wondered themselves. Erza moved over to Lucy and placed her hands on her shoulders, moving her to sit down in a nearby chair. "Lucy, if we disappear you can remember us right? Just like how Natsu remembered you, you can remember right?"  
Lucy nodded "I'll do my best," She stared solemnly at her feet. "But couldn't we turn you guys back before that happens." Her voicesounded desperate. "I'll do my best but, what if I can't remember?!" She looked up at Erza with her pleading eyes.  
"We have faith in you Lucy." Gray said comfortingly from behind Erza.  
"I know!" Natsu shouted, his hair still dripping. Everyone listened as they heard him run off, and watched as a bucket of paint with a paintbrush came running in through the door, and moved over to Lucy. "Lucy, write a note on your arm to remember!" Natsu said as he handed her the stuff.  
Lucy took the paint hesitantly. "R-right." With the black paint she wrote on her forearm _"Remember them_"  
Natsu smiled at her. "Now you'll at least know you're forgetting something if you do forget."  
Lucy smiled up towards him not sure where he was. "Thanks Natsu."  
Erza pulled up a chair next to Lucy and sat down, she pulled out one of her swords and stabbed it into the floor. "Nothing else we can really do but wait now is there." She said sitting with her arms and legs crossed. The guild nodded and did their own thing as they waited patiently to disappear.****

Everyone knew it had begun, when Erza's sword disappeared. The silence that filled the guild was deadly, as tears swelled in Lucy's eyes she breathed in deeply to calm her nerves.  
Natsu reached out to grab her shoulder to comfort her, "Don't worry so much Lucy, we beli-" His voice stopped as his presence faded, along with the mark on Lucy's hand.  
A lonely silence was in the guild as Lucy looked around puzzled, her mind drawing a blank. "Huh?" She stood up and walked towards the counter. She could feel the tears in her eyes, and wiped at her face. "What was I doing?" She plopped down on one of the stools at the counter. Glancing down at her arm she stopped as she read the words. "Remember them?" She read aloud. "Remember who?" She sighed out agitated as she rested her head on the countertop.  
Unaware that her friends were all standing around hoping she'd remember. For some strange reason they were visible to each other again and they looked at each other. They watched grimly as Lucy sat at the counter. "Come on Lucy!" Levy pleaded reaching for her,only to find that her hand passed right through her.  
Lucy stood up suddenly boosting everyone's hopes that Levy had somehow gotten through to her. "W-wait!" She said aloud. "Where am I?" She stepped around the bar. "HELLOOO? Is anyone here?" Lucy looked around, noticing all the Fairy Tail symbols around the building. "Why am I in Fairy Tail?!" Noticing a calendar on the wall she began to panic as her mind swirled her memory fuzzy. Eight years had passed, but she could only remember being at Hargeon.  
"W-why doesn't she remember that she's in Fairy Tail?" Happy asked.  
Erza stood a moment thinking before realization hit her, it evident on her face. "She isn't because Natsu doesn't exist anymore, he's the one that brought her to Fairy Tail."  
"But if it had only been Natsu, she'd remember everyone else." Mira argued.  
"True, but since it's everyone including Natsu her whole life for the past 8 years wouldn't exist in her memory because we're the ones she's known for that entire time, we are her memories."

Everyone looked at Lucy as she made her way for the doors. She burst through them calling out. "Is anybody there?" She grabbed onto the side of her head as it throbbed, "Please someone answer me!"

"M-master Makarov..?" She said it dully as it sounded in her mind. "He's... the master of Fairy Tail..." She stumbled forward moving down the road. "I-I need to get home."  
"Lucy wait!" The guild members called. Natsu rushing after her.  
"Lucy you can remember me I know it! Just think a little bit you'll remember!" He yelled at her as he got closer reaching for her. "LUCY!" His hand stopping for a brief second before passing though her shoulder.  
Lucy spun on her heel to look back at the guild startled by something behind her, a strange memory flashing in her mind of a group of people standing in front of the building smiling at her. Her head throbbed again, and the image vanished. "_Remember them_" echoing in her mind over and over again. She grabbed on tightly with both hands. "REMEMBER WHO!?" She screamed into the silence.  
Natsu stared at her his hand still outstretched, as Lucy's voice echoed around them. The guild stood quietly as they watched Lucy wander off into the city.  
"So then we really are going to disappear?" Juvia said standing close to Gray. The guild questioned this themselves as Lucy's small figure faded in the distance.****

(Hello! Second Fanfic i've ever made and yes this one kinda sucks . contrustive critisicm is welcome! tell me what you think im going to continue on it later on too! till then ^.^)


End file.
